


Worse Than Death

by simply_aly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not doing it because he's nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Than Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the darkships prompt table on LJ years ago.

At first, there is nothing. A blissful moment of blackness.   
  
Then comes the pain. Excruciating pain beyond anything she’s ever known. She can’t even hear her own screams.   
  
Then he stops, but he’s not doing it because he’s nice. He wants her aware—to see his blond hair, to feel the scratches on her arms and the bruises on her legs—he wants her to suffer.   
  
The terror comes next, washing over her in waves. She chokes on sobs, the tears falling steadily onto her fiery red hair.   
  
“Stop,” she whispers. “Please.”   
  
And he continues, because this is his revenge.


End file.
